One type of matching is based on matching melodies or audio content (e.g., songs) that can be stored in large data stores with multiple different versions or related copies having some degree of variance. Systems of such type are typically referred to as audio matching systems. In some cases, matching is particularly challenging due to differences in melodies or some characteristic variance in the compositions being analyzed. For example, the data store could have near exact matches that result from multiple different versions, such as from an extended play track or an original song track, an explicit song or non-explicit, which has been varied in content. In situations where a user provides access to audio content and a server matches the content without receiving the complete audio file, matching an exact match can be challenging when the data stores hold multiple near exact matches.